


One last time

by villager_bxx



Series: In the Night [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Engagement, Lots of Crying, Lots of punching, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Punching, daichi you didnt think this through, rated T for pissed off continuously swearing suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: Most people memorize the way their partner moves or talks but no they had to be weird and he had to have Sugawara's punch permanently engraved into his brain.





	One last time

 

A solid punch to the stomach is the first thing that greets Daichi when he comes home.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that he'd already been at the receiving end of that very same punch for years he would have instinctively countered it without another thought. Most people memorize the way their partner moves or talks but no they had to be weird and he had to have Sugawara's punch permanently engraved into his brain.  
  
And because it's him, Daichi's quick to take a step back before any more blows can land as he fumbles for the light switch. He was expecting Sugawara to be angry beyond words or disappointed at the very least when light finally flooded the room.  
  
Daichi was not prepared to see the messy, tear stained expression that he got.  
  
Sugawara's seething, but it's more than that. There's a hint of some of the tension leaving him when he's finally able to see Daichi unobstructed and cradling his stomach. His eyes are red and puffy and in the dim lights of their home, the still wet tear tracks shine against his flushed face. Daichi wants to take him in his arms right there to calm him down, comfort him until he's able to breathe normally on his own. He doesn't though because if he knows anything about Sugawara it's that when he's upset the last thing he wants is to be coddled. At least not before venting out his frustrations. Sugawara's shaking visibly and Daichi's unsure if it's due to him crying, the pent up anger he's sure is there, or the dozen or so empty cans of the energy drink Sugawara claimed he wasn't addicted to stress drinking that Daichi had just noticed were scattered around the floor.  
  
This time when Sugawara takes a step forward to land a punch on him, he doesn't move back. Instead, Daichi takes it and the several more that follow it in succession.  
  
"Sawamura fucking Daichi!"  
  
His muscles tense at the way Sugawara spits out his name like it's a curse. He could easily stop him from worsening the already forming bruises but no, he knows he needs to let it out.  
  
"Do. You. Have. ANY. Idea. How much. I. HATE. You right now?"  
  
Short, quick punches punctuate almost every word and it takes a good deal of his willpower to not give in and try and shield himself from the shorter man.  
  
"Y-you said! You said you'd stop fucking doing this! We agreed. We BOTH agreed Daichi!"  
  
Sugawara's breath hitches and his entire body's shaking violently with it. He doesn't look up to Daichi's patient, waiting face. He's glaring weakly at his chest like it will give him the answers to his question. Instead of going back for more punches Sugawara grabs the lapels of Daichi's jacket and starts to shake him.  
  
"I kept- kept my promise and then you- you just ahh!"  
  
Sugawara's breathing grows faster and heavier.  
  
"I cannot believe you! You selfish, self-centered, lying, stubborn, son of a fucking- I thought-!"  
  
Daichi knows he doesn't mean it. He knows. It's just him working through his anger and if throwing insults at him is what makes Sugawara feel better then so be it. He's preparing himself for the next wave of insults to come but it never does. That's when Daichi looks down the two and a half centimeters to see Sugawara failing to contain the hiccups that come with the new tears that are now silently falling.  
  
"I- I thought..."  
  
"...Suga?"  
  
Sugawara finally meets Daichi's eyes and the emotion that fills them actually takes him by surprise as the realization hits him.  
  
Sugawara was worried.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Daichi." He leans forward to rest his forehead on Daichi's shoulder, never minding the tears soaking through the jacket he was still clinging onto for dear life as though if he loosened his grip Daichi would disappear. Quiet sobs wreak through him and it soon becomes the only sound filling the room.  
  
Daichi had anticipated a lot of reactions and a lot of scenarios of what would happen should his partner be awake when he'd come home, but Sugawara being worried for him was not one of them. They'd done so many dangerous and reckless things in all the time that they've known each other that Daichi hadn't ever thought that Sugawara would think something bad could happen to him. The guilt of knowing that the very disregard for that possibility is what led to Sugawara being in this state sets in hard and fast but he's still unsure if it'd be alright for him to comfort his partner just yet.  
  
Daichi had a bad habit of carefully planning out most things in his life. Anticipating every possible outcome with a thousand backup plans and then a thousand more for them. It's what made him so good at his job- or his ex-job as fate would have it. He'd already entrusted Karasuno to Ennoshita and he hadn't intended to go back on it for his and Sugawara's sake but of course old habits had to die hard. No matter how many times he'd insisted to himself that this one last job would be it because of why he was doing it and who he was doing it for, the little bit of guilt that he'd done so behind Sugawara's back never went away. Asahi made sure to remind him regularly of this as he'd reluctantly helped him with it. One last job, not for the thrill of it or the energizing high it'd leave them (more him than Asahi of course but Daichi knew that was mostly due to the absence of Sugawara on the job) but just for the little box that was suddenly weighing heavy in Daichi's pocket. Just for the person who was violently choking on his sobs in front of him.  
  
He took a deep breath, ready for retaliation. Daichi gingerly put a hand at the small of Sugawara's back and began rubbing slow circles into it. "Suga, no... I- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about-" Sugawara kicked him swiftly in the shin in place of a verbal response but it was enough to get the point across. "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry." At a loss of words, Daichi brought his other hand up to gently comb through the mess of grey hair in what he hoped would sooth his sobbing partner.  
  
"...Why did you do that."  
  
The hoarse, cracked sound of Sugawara's voice hurts more than the insults or punches ever could. Sugawara lifts his head and fixes a red, watery eyed stare on Daichi. Usually if one of them has the chance to be reckless it's him while Daichi's the one worrying about his well being. He'd have preferred it to stay that way because there's no way Daichi thinks he could ever deal with this sight regularly when he'd have to face what he'd done.  
  
Daichi knows Sugawara wont be happy with him regardless. It's too late for that. He won't accept anything as an excuse for putting his life on the line and Daichi's grateful to know this, he really is. For one of the many first times, he doesn't have a plan or several hundreds of backup plans. He's reluctant to respond because of it but the look Sugawara's giving him but... He deserves an answer.  
  
"I was getting something special,"  
  
"Special? Daichi, nothing and I mean _nothing_ is worth-"  
  
"For you, it was."  
  
Sugawara's confused, stunned silence gives him enough time to breathe and attempt at recollecting his thoughts. It's now or never.  
  
Daichi unzips his jacket pocket and pulls out the little black box he'd taken not hours ago. "It was supposed to be a surprise, and I understand if you won't accept it like this but," he opens it to reveal a [small silver band](http://fullmoon379.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/amazon-engraved-mens-sapphire-diamond-wedding-band-hammered-mens-engagement-rings-amazon.jpg) with a sapphire on either side of the diamond in the center. "I knew I'd never be able to get you one that you deserve any other way but if I had known that it would've worried you so much I- I would've-"  
  
"Daichi..."  
  
"I wouldn't have done that in the first place but I just- I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Even if I'd have to work off the payments for the rest of my life I would! Without a question. But I thought what kind of a life would that be for you- for us with me always working and- and-"  
  
"Daichi."  
  
Daichi shuts his mouth with a click as Sugawara gently caresses his face. He still looks a mess and there's still a hint of irritation in his eyes but other than that the anger that was radiating off of him is completely gone. Sugawara gently kisses Daichi on the cheek, over his eyelids, even the tip of his nose in a slow progression. It's only then when his breathing suddenly becomes easier because of it does Daichi realize that he'd been hyperventilating. He hates how in the end it was Sugawara who was a thousand times worse for ware that ended up having to take care of him but Sugawara shows no sense of malice at it.  
  
"I didn't want you to go through all that trouble for me." Sugawara speaks slow and quiet, as if he's talking to an anxious child.  
  
"I did. You're worth it."  
  
Sugawara's stern glare holds him unable of looking away. "Daichi, it's a piece of jewelry. No matter how much it means or what it symbolizes, that's nothing compared to your life. Not to me and hopefully not to you either."  
  
Daichi _knows_ that. He'd been more than aware of it but the risk was more than worth it to him. He sends a silent apology to Asahi for throwing him under the bus. "It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Suga. I didn't do it alone." _I'd never do that to you._ goes unsaid because apparently, yeah he had done something like that already and here he was paying for it.  
  
Sugawara's eyes go icy at the excuse, already knowing who he was referring to, but Daichi continues on. "I'm so, _so_ sorry for worrying you. Like I said, I understand if you don't want it or if you're angry with me but, Suga, I really wasn't in any danger. It wasn't anything more than what we used to do. I promise."  
  
Sugawara stays silent as he processes Daichi's words. The extended silence seems to go on forever before it's finally broken.  
  
"Daichi, I... I really can't believe you right now. I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one?" the teasing lilt in Sugawara's voice loosens some of the tension in him. "I appreciate that you'd go through all that even though we agreed to stop with the thieving," and with his passive aggressive clipped tone, instantly the tension's back. "Just promise me this really is it. Promise me."  
  
Daichi doesn't hesitate to that. Sugawara presses a slow, sweet kiss to his lips before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm just glad that you're alive and safe." he laughs, "It'd suck to be a widower before you even asked me."  
  
"Does... does that mean you want it- I mean you'll accept it- me?" Daichi can't keep the anxious nerves out of his voice when he pulls back to get a good look at his partner's face.  
  
"Hmm," Sugawara looks away in thought, the anticipation does nothing for Daichi's nerves and he's sure that's exactly what Sugawara was betting on. "well, it _is_ a nice ring no matter how it was obtained. And considering that you'd probably have a harder time returning it or pawning it off to buy a new one..."  
  
"Suga," Daichi all but whines at the sadistic joy Sugawara's clearly getting out of this.  
  
"Well now you know a bit of how I felt when you didn't come home for hours on hours!"  
  
That shuts him up and the guilt clear on his face makes Sugawara finally give in with a soft smile. "Of course I will. Just remember your promise Mr. _ex_ -thief."  
  
Daichi put his hands up in surrender. "I know, I will."  
  
"You better. I thought the whole point of us quitting was that we had our fun and so that we could 'reenter society' full time?"  
  
"Sure, but that's boring"  
  
Sugawara raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when have you had a problem with boring?"  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Don't even try and argue with me here Daichi, your favorite food is shoyou ramen."  
  
"What's wrong with-"  
  
"It's boring." Sugawara says with a note of finality. He grins at his now fiancé "but that's alright, as long as it's you, I'm fine with a little boring."  
  
Daichi rolled his eyes with a poorly suppressed smile. "Gee thanks."  
  
"You're welcome! Come on now, if you back me up while I make a call to a certain _someone_ about our engagement I just might not kick you out of the bedroom tonight."  
  
Daichi winced at the thought and mentally sent another apology to Asahi, wherever he was. Slipping the ring on Sugawara's finger though and seeing the way it fit him so well just like he'd thought it would a month prior, convinces Daichi that his sacrifice was well worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> how did suga know what daichi was doing? he just does. (also kiyoko may have promised to not say anything so long as suga didn't ask but when daichi and asahi didnt answer their phones and kiyoko did guess what) daichi on the other hand knew suga knew because of the first punch.
> 
> this was written more to try and get out of a writers block from the prompt "I thought you were dead" but i liked the idea of a phantom thieves au so it somehow became this and now theres more stuff im writing for this au. (just to prevent confusion again, this has nothing to do with the persona series as ive never played any of the games, i just like the aesthetic/idea of phantom thieves in general so this is my knock at the idea)
> 
> this was actually written before the bokuaka one but it didnt seem like a good start for the series to begin with ex-thieves. i probably wont do any organized mulitichapter fic for it but im definitely doing more oneshots for other ships in it and probably a prequel for this when daisuga were actually well, phantom thieves.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or kudos thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
